Noisy Little Dark Rooms
by HookedOnSwans
Summary: Set S5 BtVS and between S4 and 4.5 of OUAT. Rumple has a plan to get back to Storybrooke and "win" back his True Love but needs to hop dimensions to do so. What happens when Emma and Killian get sucked through a portal and find their way to Sunnydale? Spuffy and Captain Swan fic.


**Hey guys! So, this is my first attempt at a full length story. I have some ideas with where I want to go with this, but nothing is set in stone yet. Please note that I have a very busy work schedule and won't always have time to write so I'm not sure if I'll be able to promise any set schedule for updates. Please review and let me know what you think! Currently rated T, but may be changed later on.**

**Summary: Set S5 BtVS and between S4 and 4.5 of OUAT. Rumple has a plan to get back to Storybrooke and "win" back his True Love but needs to hop dimensions to do so. What happens when Emma and Killian get sucked through a portal and find their way to Sunnydale? Spuffy and Captain Swan fic.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Once Upon a Time, or the characters from either show. I just like to play with them.**

* * *

_**Noisy Little Dark Rooms**_

**Prologue**

Thunder crashes overhead as the elderly man hobbles down the crowded streets; the sound of his can clacking against the pavement drowned out over the rumbling and the pitter-patter of rain hitting the sidewalk. The man stops to lean against a wall, clutching his chest as he catches his breath. He looks up as the sky darkens further and lightning snakes through the sky. Taking one last deep breath, he pushes off the wall and continues down the street as the rain begins to pound harder against the concrete.

The wind picks up as he turns down an alley, whipping his long hair around his face and picking up the hem of his long coat. He hurries down the alley with one hand in front of him, using what little bit of magic he still has running through his veins to feel for the tell-tale taste of magic. A few steps further and he pauses, waving his hand through the air. Then with an impish smile, he steps forward, disappearing cane first into seemingly thin air and emerging on the other side in a waiting room.

Straightening his shoulders, he moves across the room to the only other door, ignoring the protests of those waiting. Muffled moans of ecstasy could be heard through the door, and opening it reveals a light-haired woman floating in the air; lost in the throes of magically induced passion. A man sits on a couch against the far wall, eyeing the woman and turning a crystal over in his hand. His hair is stringy-shoulder length and dirty blonde—with vacant brown eyes set too far apart on his face. His skin dry and cracked.

The older man raises his cane and taps it against the floor twice, making the other snap his gaze to his. "Who are you and why have you so rudely interrupted my clients paid time?" He sets the crystal down and rises from the couch, the girl still happily floating and clueless to the drama going on below her.

"Someone who wants to get their power back and take back what's theirs. But you see, dearie, I've been banished from the only town in this realm where my brand of magic works. I understand that you have an interesting habit of travelling to different realms to borrow magic and use it as a tool to supply it to people as a form of drug."

"So, you want me to give you a fix?"

"No," he grins. "I want to make a deal." He starts to move around the room, eyeing the assortment of vials and talismans. "I want you to send me to a different realm. A realm where I can learn a new brand of magic and use it to take back what has been taken from me. In return, I will allow you to hold one favor over me once I'm returned to full power and have a few more tricks up my sleeves.

The other man scoffs and moves closer. "And why would I want a favour from an old man like you?"

A smirk forms on his face as he turns towards the magic dealer. "You can sense power, correct?" At the other man's' nod, he continues. "I may not have my power now, but magic has seeped through my veins for over 300 years. I am a powerful ally, Rack."

Rack cautiously lifts his hand and places it on the older man's chest, gasping as soon as it makes contact. Releasing him, he immediately walks towards the neglected crystal and picks it up, aiming it at the wall. "_Aperi ianuam hie in terra daemoniorum_," he chants as a portal forms in the wall. "Good luck, Dark One," Rack yells over the mystical winds of the portal as the old man hobbles through.

The winds die down and the portal closes. Rack looks up at the still floating, oblivious woman and sighs. Having an ally that powerful will definitely come in handy.


End file.
